gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:555 WE TIP
555 WE TIP = Geben wir der Polize 'nen Tipp? Sicher? Englischstudentman, wo bist du? Colis (Diskussion) 15:13, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Diese Übersetzung halte ich auch für fraglich. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 08:14, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :: Ich würde sagen „wir tippen 555“ oder „wir geben 555 Trinkgeld.“ Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 08:27, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde eher sagen " rufen wir 555 " also sowiel vie " rufen wir die polizei "... Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 22:14, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also ich fand die Übersetzung: "Geben wir der Polizei einen Tipp" gar nicht so falsch. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe, dann sagt CJ als er anruft: "Hello, is there 555 we tip?" Das wurde hier ins Deutsche mit "Polizei-Hotline" übersetzt. Dann hätte CJ wahrscheinlich nur gefragt "is there 555?" also im Deutschen "ist da die 110?". Dadurch dass CJ aber "is there 555 we tip?" fragt, vermute ich, dass es tatsächlich das amerikanische Denunziantentelefon sein soll (etwas, was man in Deutschland auch mal probeweise eingeführt hat). Ich denke, "Denunziantentelefon" wäre die beste deutsche Übersetzung für "555 we tip". Ansonsten würde ich es eher mit "wir wählen 555" ins Deutsche übersetzen, da wir zwar mittlerweile keine Telefone mit Wählscheibe mehr haben, sondern ebenfalls nur noch Tastentelefone, das Verb "wählen" aber dennoch im Zusammenhang mit "eine Telefonnummer anwählen" benutzen. Die Übersetzung mit dem Trinkgeld ist zwar aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen richtig, dürfte aber in dieser Mission überhaupt nicht gemeint sein. Kein Mensch würde einem Parkboy 555 Dollar Trinkgeld zahlen. Diese Möglichkeit würde ich ganz entfernen. Carl David Johnson, 11:36 Uhr , 9. Nov. 2013 Was soll 555 denn für eine Nummer sein? Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 13:13, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Wirklich so schwer? 555 WE TIP - so werden in Amerika gerne Telefonnummern zum besseren merken geschrieben. 555 ist die allgemeine Vorwahl, WE TIP die Nummer - die Buchstaben stehen für die entsprechende Taste auf'm Telefon. Die Nummer wäre also 555 93 847. Und die Mission lässt sich entsprechend nur beschränkt übersetzten, wäre aber 555 WIR GEBEN TRINKGELD. Cougar (Diskussion) 13:27, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass "wir geben Trinkgeld" nichts mit dieser Mission zu tun hat und "wir geben einen Tipp" da eher hinkommt. Es könnte sogar: "wir kippen" bedeuten, da CJ ja nun Spitzel für die Bullen spielt. Schließlich lebt dieses Spiel von Wortspielen und Doppelsinnigkeiten. : Carl David Johnson, 14:42 Uhr , 9. Nov. 2013 : Wir geben einen Tipp würde we give a tip heißen und nicht we tip. Deswegen ist das tip definitiv ein Verb. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 13:53, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Als reines Verb gibt es bei "tip" ebenso "kippen". http://www.dict.cc/english-german/to+tip.html. : Wie gesagt, ich denke schon, dass die Macher sich dabei was gedacht haben und dass damit gemeint sein soll, dass CJ dem Staatsanwalt 2 Tonnen Gras als Trinkgeld gibt, finde ich sehr weit hergeholt. Schließlich bekommt, wenn, dann der Parkboy 'nen Tip ;) : Carl David Johnson, 15:42 Uhr , 9. Nov. 2013 Lassen wir es doch einfach so wie es ist. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 14:48, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde halt "wir kippen" plausibler, da CJ ja am Anfang der Mission sagt, dass er nie Jemanden verpfeifen würde und als er hört, dass es ein Staatsanwalt ist, dann doch kippt und gerne Jemanden verpfeift. Wenn ich dich damit nicht überzeugen kann, dann kann ich's nicht ändern. Also lassen wir's halt :D Carl David Johnson, 16:04 Uhr , 9. Nov. 2013